Inheritance
by Something from outer space
Summary: 25 years after the battle in Egypt Sam's daughter must carry on his work
1. Release

_A/n I do not own the transformers._

Inheritance

Chapter 1: Release

From the moment I was born I was told that I was special, destined for a purpose. My father explained why but I was too small to remember.

They died when I was ten. The car they were travelling in was hit by a truck. From that moment I have lived with my Grandparents but they never recovered from their loss. My family, a race of beings from the planet Cybertron. The Autobots.

My name is Nina Emily Wittwicky and I'm 19 years old.

Nina threw her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her crash helmet. Checking that her Grandparents were asleep she crept down the stairs making her way to the back door. Scanning quickly for anyone else she ran across the lawn to the garage. Pulling the tarps off her bike she stroked the yellow paint affectionately. She pushed her bike down the street before starting it up and roaring off down the road.

She didn't know where she was going just that she needed to get away form her current situation. Since her parents had died her Grandparents had taken care of her with a little help from her parents friends. Looking in her wing mirrors she saw that she was being followed by a small Chevy. Twisting the throttle she increased her speed and pulled away leaving him behind. As She turned down the road that led out of town she was pulled by the police. Nina swore. The officer got out of his car a came over to her.

"Miss you know why I pulled you over?" he asked. Nina nodded.

"Yes officer I do." Nina answered. The officer looked over her bike.

"Can I see your documentation please." he said. Nina pulled her bag round and pulled her papers from the front pocket handing them to the officer. "I'm going to have to write you a ticket miss."

Nina frowned. In the corner of her eye she saw a shadowy figure moving towards them from behind the scrap yard fence. Turning to face it she stared down the barrel of a cannon. Acting on instinct she pushed the officer to the ground and the fire went straight over their heads showering them with concrete and tar from the crater. Lifting her head up she nudged the officer to his feet.

"Run, get out of her now!" she screamed at him. The officer fled leaving his car at the side of the road. Nina turned back to her bike, prising open one of the panels as two cars skidded to a halt behind her transforming.

"Are you hurt?" the tallest asked. Nina gave him the thumbs up as she pulled out gun and some rounds.

"We iz gonna open a can of whoop ass on dis dude!" the small Chevy said. Both mechs jumped for the Decepticon, firing all weapons. The 'con mech roared in rage at the interference.

"Get off me you Autobot scum."

Nina loaded her gun and fired a shot at the mech. It hit him on his left knee. She loaded again and fired it at his head. Even with Sides and Mudflap he let a shot off at her. It hit the pavement where Nina was standing throwing her through the air. She landed on her back thirty feet away from the battle looking up at the stars. The sound of the battle grew dimmer and the stars started to disappear as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The world was bright and she stood in its centre. Around her she heard whispering.

"Hello!" she called. This whispering stopped and the light became less dim. She looked in awe at the large mechs that surrounded her.

"Nina Wittwicky. We are the Order of the Primes." the voices echoed. Her father had told her about The Primes when she was a child.

"It is time that you inherited your destiny. When your father absorbed the knowledge from the All Spark shard he only had access to a fraction of it, the rest lay dormant. It will now awaken in you. Use the knowledge well. Go now"

A pain rippled across Nina's chest leaving her gasping. The light vanished leaving her in darkness.

A/n short intoduction chapter please review


	2. Acceptance

I do not own transformers

Chapter 2: Acceptance

Nina opened her eyes slowly taking in her surroundings. The walls where bare metal and the ceiling was high. On her right was a small monitor showing her vital signs and a drip stand with a bag of fluid hanging from it. Looking down her at herself she saw that the drip was connected to her right hand and that the saturation probe was on her index finger. Her body hurt some parts more then others. Pulling the blanket back from her legs she could see that her left leg were covered in bandages. Her back stung and she could feel some padding there. She rubbed her head and noticed small stitches on her forehead, a cool hand pulled it away from them. Looking up she saw Ratchet's holoform standing next to her.

"Stop bothering them." He told her. Nina frowned.

"What happened?" Nina croaked. Her throat was dry. Ratchet helped her sit up and drink a little water.

"You were attacked. An explosion almost killed you. Sides and Mudflap gave you and electric shock that restarted you heart. You were taken to a civilian hospital, where they started to treat you for your wounds. NEST transferred you here. You have been at my tender mercy since." He explained. He offered her another drink and she gulped it down the cold water soothing her throat. Nina started to shift in the bed trying to make herself comfortable. From the trolley behind her Ratchet picked up a syringe and injected some of its contents into her I.V. She was soon feeling sleepy and let herself drift off.

When she woke up next all the monitors were switched off and the I.V was gone. Throwing the blanket off she sat herself up on the edge of the bed. Cold air hit her skin and she shivered. Pulling the blanket over her shoulders she stood up and went to look for Ratchet. The med bay door hissed open and she hadn't gone a few steps when she heard him talking.

"Have Bumblebee and Arcee returned yet?"

"Yes, they have all of her possessions with them. Her Grandparents would prefer that she remain with us now. We will find her quarters here for the time being but she will have to decide what she wants to do in the future." A deep voice answered. Optimus, Nina realised. They must be talking about her.

"I would like to take her on as my apprentice, she is talented." Ratchet told him. Nina turned and headed back to the med bay not wanting to hear anymore. Tears started to wet her face. Her Grandparents had cast her out and she had no home to go back to. She climbed back onto her bed and curled herself into a little ball not feeling the pain her body sent out. She didn't hear the door open or even notice the concerned optics of the Autobot medic as he watched the small body shake with silent sobs.

"Nina, what's wrong?" he asked. Nina just lay where she was sobbing. Ratchet picked her up from the bed gently so that she was facing his optics. "Tell me what has upset you so much."

"I heard you and Optimus talking. They don't want me anymore. I'm all alone! I have no-one left!" she cried. Ratchet looked at her. A new wave of sobbing started.

"You are wrong Nina. You are not alone, you never have been nor will you ever be. You are part of our family just as your parents were when they were alive. Now tell me how did you hear Optimus and myself talking?" He asked the sobbing child. Nina looked at him.

"I walked out into the corridor and you were both there talking about me." she explained. Ratchet nodded. He put her back down on the bed and his holoform pulled over a trolley filled with medical gear. He pushed her onto her side and started to change the dressings on her back. The cold air stung and Nina hissed. When he was done he rolled her back onto her back and started to unroll the bandages on her legs. Ugly red burns covered her thigh and she winced.

"They'll heal without much scarring. You were lucky. Since when you understand Cybertronian?" he said. Nina looked at him puzzled. Then she remembered. She explained to Ratchet what had happened when she was unconscious. He listened to her as he cleaned the burn and placed a new dressing on it. When he was done he passed her a duffle bag with some clothes in. Nina got dressed carefully looked at Ratchet. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder before setting off across the base to the mess hall.

On their way she saw some of the other bots waving at her and she realised that Ratchet was right she wasn't alone. Ratchet left her in the mess to eat while he went off to see Optimus about her good news.

When she was done she decided to try and find Sides and Mudflap so she could thank them. She found most of the bots in their hanger taking time to relax.

"Sparkie!" Mudflap's voice yelled. All the bots turned to look at her. "Yo Sideswipe Sparkie is awake!"

Sideswipe made his way over to her followed by his twin and the Chevy twins. Nina smiled. She thanked them both for being them helping her.

"Ah shucks Nina youz makin me blush" Mudflap said waving his arm. Nina glared at him before laughing. Yes she thought she did have a family after all.


	3. Plans

I do not own Transformers

Chapter 3: Plans

Two weeks had passed since Nina had come to live permanently with the bots. Her wounds were healing nicely and she was placed in a room near the med bay. They days went by slowly and she started to get slightly bored. Everyone around her could tell she was getting antsy and decided to try and keep her busy. Ironhide was teaching her to fire a small pulse gun on the firing range. Ratchet had started to show her how to become a medic, with the knowledge already in her head all that was needed was to put it into practice. The other bots were teaching her fighting skills. In the evening she sat at her computer writing out the history that was swimming around in her head.

Nina woke up to the sound of cursing, looking at her clock it read 4.23am. Getting out of bed she put on her boots and pulled a jumper over her pyjamas. Following the noise she was led to the army mess hall. Outside two soldiers were shouting at each other and throwing punches. Around them a small crowed had gathered.

"What in the name of Primus is going on here?" Nina yelled . The group of soldiers turned to her.

"Nothing." One of them said. Nina sighed. From the distance she could hear rumbling as some of the bots were woken up by the commotion.

"Well what ever it was I'm not the only one you woke up, your C.O is on his way with whatever Autobot saw you." Nina told them before turning away back to her room. Not able to sleep she sat on the bed looking at the picture on her unit. It was of her parents and some of the bots and in her mothers arms was a small bundle. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. It was a text message from Optimus requesting her presence in a meeting at 9am. Setting her alarm she pulled the blanket over herself.

Her alarm went of at 7.30 and she crawled out of bed. She had a shower and some breakfast before heading over to the hanger Optimus used as an office. To her surprise it was full. Every bot on base was crammed in there. Nina had to crawl her way through the tangle of legs to make her way to Optimus. When he saw her he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder so she could see everyone.

"Now that we are all here we can begin this meeting. As my senior officers are aware I have talked with the President about having our own land. This request has finally been granted….." Optimus said.

"Its about time, its only taken them 10 years to decide!" Ironhide interrupted. Optimus glared at him. "Sorry Prime."

"As I was saying, we have been granted some land in Nevada, it will be an area 100km square. We will in essence be a separate country, be able to live by our own laws and traditions. The only constraint in this is that we will still have to pay taxes to the U.S. Government. The contracts have been signed all that we have to do is draw up plans for the site. An architect will be arriving later today so all ideas must be submitted by then." He explained. All the bots looked excited but Nina was confused.

"Nina you are a member of two peoples so you must decide what is right for you. If you wish to join us you can work with the architect on a dwelling for yourself." Optimus said. Nina kissed his faceplates. Everyone smiled wildly already knowing her decision. He let everyone go. They were chattering happily about their future. They finally had somewhere to call their own.

Nina was in the medbay with Ratchet when the architect came to see them. He was a short man and had a nervous look about him.

"Hello I'm John Pointer." He said. He held out his hand to Nina who shook it. She led him over to a bench in the corner where he unpacked a laptop from his bag and they got to work. Soon they were discussing the small details of the build and Nina could see the screen pop up with a 3D model of how it was gong to look. Nina thanked him and got back to work fabricating a support strut while the architect talked to Ratchet.

Optimus had told them as soon as the plans were finalised that it would take six months for the project to be completed. It was going to be a long wait.

A/N sorry for the short chapter


	4. New Home

Chapter 4: New Home

_Seven months later_

Nina looked around her new home besides the kitchen units, utilities and the bathroom there was no decorations. She was looking forwards to going shopping and spending her money. From outside an air horn sounded and Nina stepped into the sun.

"Is your house acceptable?" The truck asked. Nina smiled at him. She was so happy.

"Optimus it's great! I need to go shopping for stuff to put in there. Want to come with me. How am I going to get my things back?" she blurted out sounding like Bluestreaker.

"I'm willing to pick up your purchases but I'm not going with you. I'm sure someone will come with you." Optimus told her as she scrambled up into his cab.

He drove them back to the Autobot compound and Nina jumped down before he transformed. They both walked towards the new med bay where Ratchet was busy laying things out to his specifications. When they came in Ratchet turned to face them a wrench in his hand.

"No!" he said waving the wrench.

"I haven't even asked yet!" Nina complained watching the waving object carefully.

"I don't care. Last time I drove you anywhere I smelt like a drive-thru for a week. Ask Bumblebee or the twins." He told her. Nina smiled at the memory of Ratchet spending a week getting some poor garage to detail his interior to find where the smell was coming from.

"Fine. I'll go ask. You know it was your own fault that you smelt like that. Next time open a window when I ask Hatchet." Nina stated. She ran through the doors moments before she heard the tell tale smash from a thrown wrench. Nina made her way down to the rec. room which was filled with bots relaxing after the move.

"Yo Sparkie." two voices shouted. A few of the older mechs nodded at her and she nodded back. She spotted Bee watching Sunny and Sides playing a computer game and went over to him, climbing up on to his leg.

"Bee will you take me shopping tomorrow please. Ratchet and Optimus refused but I need stuff for my house." she asked. Blue optics looked at her.

"Ok." He answered. Nina patted his leg as the both sets of twins grinned.

"We're invited right?" Sunny said. All of them were looking at her hopefully.

"Alright I suppose, but only if you behave. No fighting, No stupid stunts got it." she told them waving her fingers at them the exact same way that Ratchet had waved a wrench at her earlier. "I guess this just became a road trip. We start out about 9am ok."

Nina played computer games with the twins till it started to get dark about 8pm and her stomach started to rumble. Saying bye to the guys she trudges back to her empty house. From one of the boxes she pulled out some chicken sandwiches and juice, downing them quickly. Sitting down next to the boxes she reached in and pulled out a book. The lights in the room reflected off the white paint. When she was to tired to read anymore she set her alarm and crawled into her sleeping bag.

Nina woke to her alarm. She groaned when she rolled over glad to be going out to get a decent bed. Getting up she shifted through her bag getting her wash things and clean clothes.

At nine a multitude of horns sounded outside her house. Grabbing her bad she ran from the house slamming the door behind her. Bee was at the front of the convoy his radio playing. Nina patted his bonnet.

"I know Bee." she told him. The door swung open and she got in.

It took an hour for them to get into the closest town. They pulled up into the parking lot of a mall. Optimus had arranges to meet them at 2pm to pick everything up so they had plenty of time to get everything she needed. As they walked across the street to the lot to the shops Nina got a text message. It was from Ratchet asking her to get 10 tubs of WD40 and to pick up and order in a shop called Jackson and Smith.

The first shop the visited was a furniture store. Nina spent her time browsing before picking dark oak for her bedroom, black leather sofa and walnut living room and dinning room sets. She handed over her debit card and told the assistant that she would be picking up all her order later. Her next stop was for soft furnishings and linen. For her bedroom she picked chocolate and red, she also got some new aqua towels for her bathroom and some lovely black and white cushions for the lounge.

By the time this was finished both sets of twins were whining that they were bored so Nina sent them off to do their own thing for a bit while she and Bee went to a café for her to recharge.

When she looked at her watch it was 12.30 so she and Bee went to the Hardware store to get the WD40. The assistant gave them a startled look when they asked for 10 tubs but went out to the supply room to get them Nina also purchased some red paint for her room along with brushes. She was fully loaded so she dumped all the stuff into Bee's trunk before going back to get her crockery and kitchen stuff. She chose everything in black or white.

With her shopping done she went to look for the Jackson and Smith. It was a small shop. The window filled with carved figures and boxes. Nina thought that they were the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. Stepping inside she was hit by the sweet smell of wood. From behind a curtain a middle aged man appeared. He smiled at Nina.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here to pick something up. I'm not sure what it is." she answered. The man nodded.

"You must be Nina. Mr Ratchet rang earlier to say you would be. Follow me please." He said. Nina followed the man behind the curtain to a small workshop. On the counter stood a small travelling trunk made of dark oak with gold catches. As she neared the counter she saw that the whole thing was carved with Cybertronian markings. Looking at the man he nodded at her. Nina lay her hands on the chest feeling her way over the carvings.

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything this beautiful." Nina breathed. The man moved another box to sit next to the big one. It was made of the same wood and when Nina opened it she gasped when she saw that it was lined red silk and had removable trays.

"Mr Ratchet had one last request but he said it was your decision to make. Would you like an engraved plaque on the chest?" He asked. Nina looked at him stunned. "I take it you didn't know about this."

Nina not trusting her voice shook her head.

"No it's perfect as it is." She said. She thanked the man and told him that she would be back to pick it up at 2pm. She left the shop in search of the twins and Bee. She found them in the video arcade playing some racing game. Telling them that Optimus would be there soon they decided to get going, leaving Nina and Bee. The only thing left to do was get groceries.

Optimus showed up on the stroke of 2 and they soon had everything loaded. On the way home Bee noticed Nina was quiet.

"Are you ok Nina?" he asked. Nina jumped slightly.

"Yeah Bee just thinking. Did you know that Ratchet had ordered a chest made for me?" she answered.

"No. As you know Ratchet is a very privet person. Was it nice?" Bee replied. Nina lowered herself in the chair and sighed.

"It's beautiful. Dark oak, gold catches covered in Cybertronian poetry. Had a matching jewellery box with it." she told him. They finished the journey in peace, soft music playing on the radio.

They pulled up outside Nina's house and had help from the smaller bots getting everything into the house. She thanked them all for their help and would see them later. She closed the door on the world and looked around her now cluttered home.

She put all the food away they her kitchen things. She took the paint can into her room and proceeded to paint two of her walls red. When she was done she washed the brushes in the sink and dragged to flat pack furniture to her room. It took her some time to put everything together but by nightfall everything was in its place. She put all her clothes in the wardrobe and chest of draws, hung the mirror and curtains and placed some pictures on the bedside tables with the lamp and her alarm clock then she made up the bed with her new linen.

Looking around she was happy with her work but there was one thing missing. Going back to the lounge she dragged the chest to the foot of her bed and placed the jewellery box on the dresser. Perfect.

It was late when Nina made herself something to eat and sat down on her still covered sofa. Soon she was drifting of, so she changed into her pyjamas and tucked herself up in her new bed.

A shuddering woke her up. Looking at her clock it read 2.30am.


	5. Arrivals

Chapter 5: Arrivals and Discoveries 

Looking at her clock Nina groaned. 2.30am. What had woken her at that time of the morning. Putting a jumper on over her pyjamas she went to the kitchen. From the window she saw an armada of vehicle headlights. Quickly lacing up her boots she set off in the direction that the went. Looking up at the sky she saw four balls of light heading for them. She could feel the heat coming burning her back as the past overhead before impacting with the ground. The earth shook sending Nina off balance. From the craters four bots emerged. They were greeted with enthusiastic calls. Optimus stepped forwards to greet them. The tallest was as big as Optimus with the smallest being overshadowed by everyone. Soon they were walking back to compound. Nina followed them at a distance and when she was her kitchen light she turned off heading in that direction. A beam of bight light fell across her.

"Optimus that human has been following us." The taller bot said. Nina held her hand up against the light.

"Do you mind turning the brightness down please. Welcome to Earth. I'm going back to bed now. Night." she replied.

"We will talk tomorrow Nina. Good Night." Optimus replied. Nina trudged off towards her house knowing that sleep wouldn't come easy now. Kicking off her boots she made herself a drink and sat down on her sofa when her phone rang. She ignored it but it still kept buzzing. Deciding that it was not the best idea she picked it up and scanned her messages. The first was from Optimus with a time for her meeting. The other two where from Ratchet.

The first asked her if she was ok and the other told her in no polite way that if she didn't answer him he was coming over to check on her. She sent him a message back telling him that a visit was unnecessary and that she was going to try get some sleep. He sent a reply back asking to see her before she saw Optimus. Nina got up from the sofa watched washed her cup and went back to bed.

Yet again dawn woke Nina from her sleep. Her clock read 6.30am. She got from her bed put some clothes on and went for a run. She got in at 7.45 leaving time for a shower and some food before going to see Ratchet. When she was done she walked across the space between her house and the med bay.

Ratchet was just arriving when she caught up to him. When she yelled his name he turned, bent down and offered his hand to her. When the med bay door opened he breezed through and placed Nina on his desk then sat himself down in his chair.

"Thank you for the gift it's beautiful." she said blushing slightly. Ratchet's face plates twitched into a half smile.

"I thought you would appreciate it. Did you read the chest?" He asked. Nina nodded.

"Across the skies young Moonshine flew,

Her empty spark crying out,

For her mate yet unknown.

The All Spark heard it's daughters cry,

And down below it did create,

For her favourite child a partner." Nina recited. Ratchet bowed his head at her.

"Sometimes I wish you were human 'cause you would be my soul mate." Nina told him. Ratchet raised his eyebrow ridges at her.

"I'm doing the diagnostics on the new arrivals later I would appreciate your help." Ratchet offered. Nina smiled.

"Would love to but now I have to go." Nina said. She dropped herself from the table and left the med bay making her way to Optimus' office. When she got there she rang the human sized bell. Optimus called her in and she walked in to find Optimus and another bot sitting around his desk talking.

"Hello Nina. This is Ultra Magnus, commander of the team that arrived last night. I was just debriefing him. The other members of his team are Hot Rod, Blizzard and Panel. As you know that they are new to Earths customs. I would appreciate you answering any questions that they may have. How have you settled into your new house?" Optimus said.

"I will upload the relevant files when we do the diagnostics. The house is good just getting it sorted now with the furniture and things. Your on my list sometime in the next week Prime along with Ratchet and Ironhide." She told him with a smile on her lips. Optimus looked at her warily. Nina headed back to the medical bay and changed into her cover-alls and boots. She walked out on the main area and climbed up onto a table.

Ratchet told her the itinerary for the day and they cracked on with work. They ran the diagnostics and fixed the immediate problems then added them to the lists for replacement parts. Ratchet sent Nina for some food while he was working on Magnus and she watched him for a bit before the last one came in. Ratchet greeted him gruffly before plugging in the data pad and starting the diagnostic. Ratchet left her to run the diagnostic while he went to get something from the office. Nina stood next to the data pad watching the symbols fly across the screen.

"So you're the one the Primes chose as the All Spark host. They chose a squishy." The bot stated. Nina glared at him.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter." Nina told him. The bot pulled the data cable from his port and sat up. When Nina started to protest he swatted her across the room. She hit the wall with a loud bang leaving a trail of blood streaked down the wall. The bot left the med bay.


	6. Consequences

I do not own the transformers franchise.

Chapter 6: Consequences 

When Ratchet came back into the med bay the bot was gone and Nina lay on the floor blood pooling around her. Her left arm was bent at an odd angle. Ratchet scanned her before picking her up and placing her on a berth. As he turned away Nina woke sitting herself up. Ratchet spun around.

"Nina! What happened?" He asked. Nina looked at him with her glowing eyes.

"He hit me! The glitch was not happy that the Primes chose me so he hit me." She hissed. Ratchet looked outraged. He turned quickly and left the med bay. Nina was shouting at him not to do anything and yelped in pain as she dropped herself from the berth. She stumbled after him as stormed across the quad looking for Blizzard. Panel was coming from the quarters when he heard the shouting.

"Ratchet, please!" Nina shouted. Ratchet continued to ignore her. Panel walked up to distressed Nina.

"You have to stop him! I think he's going to off line him!" Nina cried. Panel looked her over quickly noting her fractured arm and head wound. He sent a message to Ironhide, Optimus and Magnus as Ratchet went through the doors to the mess area. As Nina and Panel reached the door they heard yelling from inside.

"You stupid glitch! I'm going to turn you into a toaster." Ratchet growled. He had Blizzard pinned to the wall his laser scalpel dangerously close to his face, his face plates where dented and he had several chunks missing from his arm. Some of the other bots in the were shouting at Ratchet to let the him go. Nina saw this and started to cry. Panel put a comforting arm around her as the senior Staff came in. Optimus took one look at the scene in front of him. He had Ironhide try and separate the two bots.

"Ratchet release him now. What is going on?" he demanded. Ratchet dropped Blizzard as Ironhide touched his shoulder pulling him away slightly. Nina sobbed and Ratchet looked at her shocked by what he had done.

"Oh Primus what have I done. He attacked Nina Prime. I lost it. I apologize." He said. Optimus looked at Nina.

"Panel take her back to the med bay and watch her. Ratchet will be with you soon to treat her as you do not yet have the human medical files. Ironhide, Magnus take Blizzard to the brig." Optimus ordered. Nina went floppy and crumpled to the floor. Several of the bots looked at her in concern. Both Ratchet and Panel were running diagnostics. Optimus glanced at Ratchet.

"She's exhausted and has a concussion and a fracture to her left arm. Keep her awake and talking. Small sips of water." Ratchet answered.

Panel picked her up easily and left the Mess. When they got into the med bay he placed Nina on a berth and tried to make her comfortable. He sat on the end of the berth looking at her. Nina started to doze off.

"Ratchet said I had to keep you awake. Are you still studying?" He asked.

Nina raised an her head lazily but didn't open her eyes.

"Finished University when I was 17. Have a degree in Astrophysics and Maths. I could just pick up any book and skim it in 20 seconds." She told him.

"What age to your people usually go to University?" he replied. Nina smiled weakly.

"18. I was a child genius apparently. I blame the All Spark energy." she answered. Panel and Nina traded stories about human culture for a while.

"So what did you do before the war started.?" Nina asked. Panel smiled at the question.

"Xeno-biologist. I worked on a jungle planet studying the ecosystem." he explained. "When I get the chance I wish to study the various ecosystems here." They both look up as Ratchet came through the door looking dejected. He turned into his alt form and his hologram took out the equipment he would need to treat Nina.

"Panel I'm sending you the relevant medical files. I need you to fabricate a brace for her arm to keep it immobile. Nina I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you on your own." he said as he injected pain killers into Nina. Nina looked at him her blue eyes filled with understanding. Panel came back soon with a small cylindrical brace. They pulled her arm straight before placing the brace around her upper arm and putting it in a sling. Ratchet picked Nina up and cradled her in his hand.

"This is not your fault Ratchet. You couldn't know what he would do." Nina whispered to him. Her eyes drooped closed and she drifted off to sleep still curled in Ratchet's hand.

When she woke a few hours later she could see the lights of the tower through the windows. Above the lights stars shone twinkling their usual pattern. Her head throbbed with every breath and her arm ached. She rolled over to her side and a wave of nausea washed over her. She gagged as the bile rose in her throat. Nina got up and her hands and knees and stared to vomit. Pain laced up her as she took weight on her left arm. The warm fluid spread over the berth pooling around her hands making her feel uncomfortable. A metal digit slipped under her stomach and pusher her up onto her knees.

"Feeling better?" A deep voice asked. Nina looked up squinting. Towering above her was Optimus Prime. Nina groaned the room spinning.

"Not really. Where is everyone?" she mumbled.

"Panel is recharging, Ratchet is starting his punishment and is currently in the brig. First Aid is currently on duty. Ratchet made me promise not to leave you while you were not feeling well. Come I will take you home so you can clean up." Optimus said. He picked her up gently and left the med bay towards Nina's house. When he arrived he placed Nina on the floor. "Ratchet said that you may take a short bath only if you feel well enough. He also says you may take some Tylenol. I will be here till Panel returns to duty at 7am."

Nina staggered into the house and straight into the bathroom and ran the water. While the bath was filling she went to the kitchen to take some Tylenol. Taking it dry she returned to the bathroom and turned of the water. Peeling off the her clothes she stepped in to the warm water she hung her left arm over the side after washing her hand to stop the brace getting wet. The water helped to sooth her aching muscles. She quickly washed away the dirt from her body and the blood from her hair. Soon she started to get sleepy again so she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a fresh towel before going to her bedroom to put on some loose trousers and a long sleeved top. She started to feel a little better the ache in her arm had started to subside and the throbbing of her head had eased. She went to sit outside on the step. Optimus was sitting on her little patch of lawn waiting for her.

"Thank you Optimus for being here. What is happening to Blizzard?" Nina asked. Optimus fixed his blue optics on her.

"He is currently in the brig. When you are recovered you will be working on putting the damage that Ratchet cause right. That is his punishment. He was lucky that it was minimal." Optimus said. Nina laughed loud.

"Yeah Ratchet has a temper but if it was Ironhide who found me he would have been blown to smithereens then the little bits melted down for a target. Bee would have just ripped the spark right out of his chest. Sunny and Sides are going to torment him forever with help from the other two." Nina giggled. Both looked up at the stars and sat in silence till the sun started to peek over the horizon promising the beginnings of another hot day.


End file.
